


Resistencia al chantaje

by SyrusZuviel



Series: The One When Everyone Ships Lesbians [4]
Category: Legend of the Five Rings, Original Work
Genre: Group Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobunaga pudo haber caído en una terrible situación, pero no sería chantajeado. <br/>(O eso cree él)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistencia al chantaje

A estas alturas, Nobunaga no sabía qué era eso tan horrible que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer esto. Tal vez algún robo, un asesinato cruel. Tal vez había descuartizado a su víctima y había vendido las partes como carne de tierras gaijin. Tendría que ser algo así como para terminar con los samuráis peor educados de la nación en una sola habitación: una dragón con la personalidad menos dragón que pudiese imaginar, dos ronin que apenas y se peinaban en la mañana, una otaku más gaijin que rokuganesa y, finalmente, el Hida más estereotípico del planeta.

Todo había comenzado con la solicitud de su primera pupila, Agasha-san, y no había sido tan terrible como esperaba. Si bien tenía los modales de un animal salvaje, Agasha-san tenía un amplio sentido del deber y era lo suficientemente orgullosa para no rendirse fácilmente. Tomó las clases como reto para superar sus límites, logrando progresar rápidamente.

Dentro de este primer proceso, Nobunaga pensó que sería buena idea agregar a los ronin. Después de todo, el ronin Yaten era el Campeón Topacio y se esperaba de él un comportamiento no menos que digno. Pero por sobre ello, estaba el simple hecho de que ellos también eran magistrados, como él, por tanto, le representaban donde fueran.

Cuando se lo propuso, Senjiro parecía escéptico, pero Yaten-san lo considero una gran oportunidad y convenció al otro de aceptar también.

Con ellos fue un poco más frustrante, porque el alcance léxico de ambas partes era muy distinto, así que, a veces, no tenía idea cómo explicar un concepto. Sin embargo, algunas veces, Agasha-san decía algo como “ _es como la vaca que llama a su ternero luego de una sequía_ ” y los ronin entendían inmediatamente.

O sus mentes eran demasiado simples, o sus cerebros trabajaban en un plano superior que no podía alcanzar (aunque Nobunaga prefería creer que era primera opción).

Luego apareció Minnah, un día en que discutió con su hermana en una lección y le aseguró que podría aprender modales por su cuenta.

Supo de inmediato que esto no estaría ni cerca de sus experiencias anteriores, porque la Otaku sencillamente apareció, sin preguntar ni pedir nada. Cuando Nobunaga la miró por varios segundos, esperando una explicación, Minnah espetó un “¿qué?”, que sanjó la situación inmediatamente.

La última persona que se acercó a él por el tema, fue Hikaru-san. Y no precisamente para él.

Nobunaga se negó rotundamente.

– Por favor, Kakita-san–, suplicó el bushi, – Hikari podría decir algo en cualquier momento que nos termine matando a todos. Lo hago para protegernos.

– Además–, agrega, –es fundamental que cada magistrado preste la ayuda necesaria al resto por el bien del grupo.

Hikaru podría ser un bushi de escuela, pero todo su ser gritaba “cortesano”. Incluso, gritaba cortesano de un clan específico que era mejor no mencionar.

Se negó varias veces, pero se notaba que Hikaru venía con un plan finamente trazado que efectuaba paso a paso.

Luego de un largo rato de tira y afloja, Hikaru mostraba una expresión de derrota y Nobunaga celebraba internamente por su voluntad de acero, hasta que el cangrejo suspiró y sacó un curioso pergamino de entre sus pliegues.

– Muy bien. – comenzó – No quería hacer esto porque me parece injusto para el resto de los compañeros, pero lo haré para rendirme ante su fuerza, Kakita-san.

Le extendió el pergamino firmemente.

– Te daré el primero gratis.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Hikaru sonrió.

– Es algo que quieres tener.

Nobunaga frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado. El cangrejo piensa que puede convencerlo de vender su integridad samurái, su alma, por un sucio pergamino. Por favor.

Hida-san leyó la expresión de su rostro, pero no dijo nada, no lo necesitaba. Sólo se limitó a moverlo levemente hacia la entrada de la sala de estar, donde varios de los magistrados (incluyendo un 90% de sus pupilos) leían intensamente pergaminos de características similares.

¡De nuevo lo estaban dejando de lado! Con información, con misiones, con casos. Siempre lo dejaban a un lado, incluso por debajo de _ese_.

Esta vez no pasaría. Esta vez podía cambiarlo.

– Kitsu-san no sabe de esto– comentó Hikaru, como leyendo sus pensamientos.

– … ¿Qué es? – preguntó de nuevo, temeroso.

– No es nada malo, Kakita-san– respondió Hikaru, haciendo un ademán con la mano. – Toma. Sólo léalo con calma, no le cuente a nadie, y si le gusta, considérelo como pago por instruir a mi hermana. Si no le gusta, puede olvidar todo el asunto.

Debía admitir que estaba demasiado intrigado ahora. Tomó el pergamino.

Para la siguiente sesión, Hikaru y Hikari llegaron hasta fuera de la habitación. Ambos se arrodillaron ante la puerta y llamaron dos veces.

Del otro lado, se veía a Nobunaga y el resto en posición similar.

\- Su hermano me comento su deseo por ser instruida, Hikari-san. Bienvenida.

Hikaru sonrió y ambos hicieron una reverencia.


End file.
